


Treat me

by thepirateduckling



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, happy halloween :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepirateduckling/pseuds/thepirateduckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a shortie on Killian and Emma and Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat me

”Swan? What the hell is this? Are we under some sort of attack?”  
“Relax, Killian. It’s only Halloween.”  
“Halloween?”  
“Yes. People get dressed up and go trick or treating.”  
“Trick or treating?”  
“If you don’t give them candy they trick you.”  
“Ah… I see. Well I better be going. See you tonight Swan.”  
With a quick kiss he left her at the sheriff station a little perplexed about his rush to leave. All that left as soon as she was overwhelmed with the amount of work. You would think that a holiday such as today it would be less to do but sadly no. Before lunch they had already got 10 complaints of “tricks” everything from toilet paper all over the house to cats stuck in trees all because the little tiny zombies and witches had scared them. When the day finally was over she was so exhausted that she fell asleep on the couch as soon as she came home. Henry was spending the day over at Regina, it didn’t really bother her since she was working anyway and her little brother had the chicken pox so her parents were busy taking care of him, which left her alone with Killian in her house.  
She woke up abruptly by a knock on the door. Killian wouldn’t be home until late so the only thing she could think of that would come were people trick or treating and after the day she’d had she really couldn’t stomach them. But whoever was outside was persistent and with a sigh she heaved herself up, ran a hand through her hand and opened the door roughly. On the other side of the door was the most ridiculous thing she had ever seen.  
“Trick or treat? Is this how you do this thing, Swan?”  
“Are you really wearing a skirt?”  
“Kilt actually, darling” leaning in close enough so that his lips were touching his ear he whispered “and no, I’m not wearing anything underneath." She couldn’t help the shiver that went down her spine and really, who’d blame her? Have they seen her boyfriend?  
“So what’s it going to be Emma? Trick or treat?”  
“Well I don’t have any candy and I’ve just spent the entire day dealing with other people’s tricking.”  
“I see. Well I suppose I will just have to treat myself to you then.”  
Before she knew it she was slung over his shoulder and carried over to their bedroom and she would have to agree with him that it was after all a really good treat.  
(“The best you’ve ever had Swan!” “Sure, if you say so. Maybe I should get another treat just to be sure though” “I swear Emma you will be the death of me” “Yes but you will die happy” “Aye”)


End file.
